


【鼠猫】秋夜·大风客栈

by Sorounman



Category: 1994年七侠五义, 捆龙索, 鼠猫 - Fandom
Genre: 9475 捆龙索, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorounman/pseuds/Sorounman
Relationships: 同人耽美 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【鼠猫】秋夜·大风客栈

大风客栈夜：  
  
夜深，周边客人都已睡下，眼看阿敏和小宝尚无消息，二人也奔波了一天，只得在客栈住下。  
展昭被白玉堂拽着去了酒窖，本待要发作，白玉堂哼了一声：“猫大人，你懂什么，有菜无酒不成礼，那店小二的酒碰不得，我们拿他两坛花雕还算赏他面子了！  
这都什么歪理！果然老鼠就是老鼠，理不直气也壮（展大人，老鼠和理直气壮有啥关系，你都昏了头了吧）。   
回到房间桌旁，只见白玉堂敲开酒封，仰着脖子咕咚咚就灌下去半坛酒，洒得一身白衣到处都是，连展昭身上都被泼上了。展昭无奈，起身想去找东西替他擦干——不然夜里着了凉可不是玩的——然而刚一要起来，便被白玉堂按回了凳子上。  
“白玉堂，你——”  
话还没说完（当然也想不出怎么说完），这只死老鼠已经揪过酒坛子急冲冲地凑上来，二话不说便灌，惊得展大人猫眼圆瞪！   
自小家中教将他培养得谦谨守礼，不愿多沾杯中物。之前闯荡江湖虽然练出些酒量，但自从进了开封府便极少再沾酒，与四位兄弟偶有共饮，但也点到为止，论酒量岂是白玉堂的对手！何况看这架势，别说慢品轻酌是毫无可能，这只臭老鼠简直一副要将他灌醉浇透然后扒皮拆骨的架势！展昭心念如电，暗自准备好擒拿手准备抵挡这狂风暴雨的攻势。   
白玉堂虽然下了大半坛子酒，但展昭心里转着的这点小心思岂能瞒得过他，心中暗笑臭猫不知好歹，看白爷爷怎么收拾你，别看现在是一只浑身刺的炸毛猫，待会儿有你哭的！   
二话不说，假意失手，将小半坛子酒全泼在展昭脸上胸前，趁着酒迷眼睛，白玉堂迅捷制住了展昭手腕，让他再也动弹不得，然后笑嘻嘻地便欺上身来，将展昭仰在桌面上，咧开嘴冲着他笑：  
“怎么样，现在你可领教我五爷的能耐了”  
一口明晃晃的白牙，晃得展昭不敢睁眼，酒气酝酿着怒气和羞惭，一同涌到脸上，心底却荡漾出几不可觉的异样感。展昭稍稍一喘气，手指反上来压住的白玉堂的手腕，本待要硬掰，却发觉不对！  
怎么会火气攻心、气息不稳的？本来火气就旺盛，加上烈酒一冲，再这样下去非得扰乱心脉不可！原本的恼羞霎时间散去，展昭的心悬了起来。  
再看看白玉堂微醺的眼神，从刀锋般锐利而俊美的脸庞上射下来，火热地看着他，仿佛要直直看到他心底去，看到眼里的渴求与期待几乎要烫遍全身，展昭不由自主地轻叹一声。   
白兄，你莫不是醉了？这点酒本不该醉倒你，可你心火过旺，稍有不慎便会伤了脏腑，展某又如何忍心在这种时候坐视不理、任由你受伤？罢了，顺着他一回也无妨。   
展昭松开手指，注视着白玉堂瞳仁中的一片火热，心中焦急，不知不觉泛起一丝疼惜。  
历历往事随即掠过心尖，想到虽然他时时与自己作对，真到紧要关头，白玉堂还是信他助他的。当日在陷空岛上，敏姑娘和四鼠均认定了是他图谋杀害太子、还伤了卢岛主的儿子，只有白玉堂心里认定不是他做的。为了送他平安出岛，还假意要亲手了结这桩恩怨——  
  
“大哥，展昭是我救来的，今天发生这种事，我要自个儿了断，你们全部不要插手！等我杀了他，我再向您和大嫂请罪！”   
“白兄——”   
“展昭，亮剑吧。”   
忆及往事，那时候的他有口说不清。敏姑娘惊弓之鸟，多疑偏信也就罢了；陷空四鼠难以信任官府中人，更兼陷空岛被烧，自己的嫌疑难以洗脱，他们的态度也合乎情理。只是，若是连白玉堂都误解他、冤枉他，与其受这种说不清道不明的委屈，还真不如死了的好。他看着白玉堂背对着他，白色的背影明晃晃如正午日光，刺得他眉头紧锁、眼睛生疼，浑不觉泛起一片热热的水雾。   
“白兄，卢岛主的儿子真的不是我杀的。”   
一声清鸣，画影出鞘。  
“废话少说，亮剑吧！”   
“你们陷空岛的人，为什么这么不讲理！放着真凶不追，在这边浪费时间呢！”展昭几近哽咽，面上激愤，心底则难过不已，若不是极力忍耐，泪水就要夺眶而出。   
“再不亮剑别怪我剑下无情！”   
好！好一个锦毛鼠，好一个白玉堂！展昭再不多言，手持巨阙与其相斗，眼看着画影攻势愈来愈紧，两人飞跃到房顶后，展昭只得拔出巨阙才能抵挡住白玉堂的雷霆气势。正待双方相持不下之时，白玉堂突然以画影抵住他的巨阙，上前一步道：“我们打出去，我有话要对你说。”   
展昭暗暗心惊，难道白玉堂另有打算？一丝期待从心底升起。果然——   
“我相信你不至于做出这种小人勾结的事。”   
“如果你相信我，这件事交给我处理，你到对岸等我的消息就可以了。”   
展昭望着白玉堂仍不见舒展的眉头与略带阴沉的眼神，心中却是一片释然，再不多说，飞身离岛。   
白兄，展某当然信得过你。白兄为了展某苦心周旋，展某岂能不领情？你我二人相识相交，到了这个份儿上，岂止是信你，白兄侠义磊落，展某便是将身家性命交付与你，也绝不会有丝毫担心。   
再看看白玉堂如痴如狂的醉相，展昭的担忧又加深几分，心中深埋的言语，几乎要喷薄欲出——   
人生在世难得知己，展某虽不多言，但早在那时便已与白兄心意相通。白兄明白展某并非奸佞小人，展某知足！   
如今白兄血气上涌，险象丛生，须得发泄出来才不至伤了根本。若是郁结于心，不知哪日发作出来，必将更为凶险！   
我一定要救你！   
展昭这一番心潮暗涌，白玉堂虽不知具体为何事，却不可能察觉不到，本意是要佯醉逗逗这猫，谁知猫儿看他的眼神忽闪忽闪，开始好像是要发怒，但后来逐渐异样，竟不像生气的样子，反而像是……想要他？   
白玉堂心中猛然一动，放开了展昭，随手拎起另一坛酒，假意道：“这酒可比平时喝的烈上许多啊，猫大人，咱们可不能辜负这美酒良辰啊~”说罢便扳过猫儿的脸，上来便灌酒，手上却留着劲道，谨慎地提防呛到猫儿。等心中估摸着差不多了，放开猫儿退后两步，洒脱地将剩余的酒全倒进自己喉咙里，一甩手砸了两个空酒坛子，又朝展昭迈步过来。 展昭心里叫苦，捆龙索尚未解开，白玉堂本来也就走不了多远，刚才被灌了一通酒，生怕伤到他也不敢反抗，自己虽然没呛到，却抵挡不住这香冽的酒意，怎么也有六七分醉了，可白玉堂急火攻心尚未平复，自己若是倒了，他怎么办？   
白玉堂发觉猫儿还没生气，心中的弦绷紧到几乎断裂的程度：猫儿不会真的不拒绝他吧？望着灯下美目流转的猫儿，白玉堂平日里波动的情意，今夜借着酒力眼看要收不住了，只不知这猫儿心意如何，若是他不愿，自己也没趣，强来反而难以收场；若是他愿意，哪怕白爷要到阎罗地狱去走一遭，也要先吃了猫儿才不枉一世！白玉堂一面琢磨，一面身体却极为诚实地继续靠近展昭，双眼迷离地望着他：“猫儿……”   
看着他眼中星光点点，满是关怀和忧心，白玉堂真想就这样看着他，一辈子看着他。管他什么阿敏、什么太子，他只要这只猫，这只不知道爱惜自己、只知道奔波劳碌的猫儿，平日不知受了多少委屈，连个怜惜的人都没有，江湖人唾骂，朝廷中不屑，就连自己一开始不也跟他怄气连连吗？   
但如今不同了，有他在，这只猫不能再受屈、不会再受苦！  
他再也憋不住心里的话。   
“猫儿，我难受……”  
  
展昭心惊，连忙伸手摸摸他的前额与脸颊，又拉住他的手，到处滚烫。果然如此，白玉堂火气上涌，不能再等了，必须为他通畅经脉，揉散筋骨，助他将火发出来才行，练武之人最忌讳心神不宁，若是日后再走火入魔可就悔之晚矣！   
白玉堂发觉眼前人对自己又摸又拉，顿时炸裂开来，伸手死死扒住展昭的臂膀不放。展昭也顺势拢住他，护着他走到床前，帮他躺下，白玉堂却仍然不放开自己。展昭微微叹口气，自己只得也上了床，一阵酒却涌了上来，顿时头晕目眩只想躺下。   
白玉堂发觉展昭不对，知是喝多了酒，便翻身起来拍着他的后背，又用手掌暖着他的胃，拍了一阵子，发觉展昭好多了，便又起了逗猫的心思。   
“猫儿，好生在这歇着，两个大男人同床共寝也没什么丢人的是不是？”   
展昭心中的火气又微微翻涌，这白老鼠怎么这么不识时务？但随即又压下火，此时还是要顾着他，不能跟他较劲。只不过，看着白玉堂一双满载着柔情的眼睛，心中的确想踏踏实实睡一觉，可又不放心他。此外，心里那点异样感又在不断升腾扩散，身体在白玉堂的注视下轻微颤动，突然生出一种抓住白玉堂、不让他走开的冲动。发觉了自己的异动，展昭心中不由得乱了，自己这是怎么了？只感觉白玉堂低下头来，发丝扫在脸上痒痒的，听到他附耳低喃：   
“猫儿，我想要你~”   
展昭心念一动，轰地炸了——不对！白玉堂的火气，自己想错了！   
可是，晚了。嘴唇好像是被烫了一下，顿时感觉到清凉的酒气随着火热的吻，落在他的唇上，展昭身体一震、顿时紧绷起来不肯就范。偏生白玉堂还不知足，撬开牙关一阵吮吸，臊得展昭浑身发热，但却只觉得一阵紧一阵松，白玉堂虽然攻势极紧，却攻守兼备，吻一阵便轻轻在展昭脸上抚慰一阵，不知过了多久，展昭才放松下来，接受了白玉堂的爱抚。等他终于吻完了，展昭才又回过神来，顿时羞惭，不仅为自己的失态，也为心里汹涌澎湃、难以遏制的冲动。   
“白玉堂，你能不能斯文点啊？你懂不懂……规矩……”   
刚说完这句话，展昭便自悔失言，吃饭时才说过一次，这么快就授人以柄，啊不，授鼠以柄，这只白老鼠非得顺着竿子爬上来不可。   
何况，这种事情有什么规矩可言？   
一瞥那只白老鼠，只见一双清亮的桃花眼光彩熠熠，嘴角眼角的笑意满得要溢出来。展昭轻叹一声，微微转过头去，闭上眼睛。  
  
猫儿同意了！   
看到猫儿眼睫微闪、闭了眼不去瞧他，可又侧脸泛热、升腾起浅浅的红，白玉堂简直按捺不住，要不是怕这只薄皮猫儿害羞，早就扑上去死死压在身下揉圆搓扁了，哪至于忍这么久。至于斯文，规矩？  
“猫儿，我一向的习惯都是左右开弓，这样吃猫吃得过瘾，吃得干脆~”白玉堂死皮赖脸地怼了回去，看着猫儿假装不理不睬，索性地继续说下去，“猫大人要规矩，这也好说，看你未经人事的样子，你过来，容我慢慢告诉你——”最后几个字故意拖长了音慢悠悠地挑逗他，一双眼睛像长在展昭身上一样，挪都挪不开  
毫不害臊！  
展昭一面在心里骂着这只臭老鼠，一面盘算着怎么对付他，可不能让这只死乞白赖的白老鼠压在他身上，就算要有什么，自己好歹也是七尺男儿，哪里都不输给白玉堂，身材还比他高一点，这点高下还是应该有数的。  
岂料人算不如天算，展昭刚刚起身，欲将这只白耗子压在下面，只听嗤嗤两声，身上一凉，衣衫尽被撕破除去。一个白影压了上来。  
白玉堂又咧着嘴笑开了，眼底净是一副猫儿不乖该打的戏谑，看得展昭恨不得羞死过去。  
“猫大人，就凭你？这么不知轻重不听话，五爷我可是要重罚的~”   
“白玉堂！你不要趁人之危、欺人太甚！”  
看着猫儿一副迟钝老实才反应过来的样子，白玉堂已经不能自已，哪顾得上回嘴，先把这猫儿吃干抹净，荤话留着慢慢再说。  
白玉堂再不迟疑，张口咬住了展昭的嘴唇，尽情吻了下去，在对方口齿舌间流连不已；展昭羞得脸上火热，原本的浅红彻底烧进脖子，却避无可避，而且……其实自己也并不怎么抗拒对方浓浓的情意……等到他反应过来的时候，身上的白玉堂也是一丝不挂了。

白玉堂虽然着急，却还不至于想不到猫儿的经验问题，便一面在展昭身上不住地吮吸，一面用手去摸索对方下面，轻轻握住。展昭被握得一惊，浑身紧绷起来，但随即感受到白玉堂虽不住地抚弄挑逗却又极尽温存，尽管白玉堂身下已硬了起来，但还是明摆着要他先行发泄出来，才一点一点放松下来。对方一手握着他，另一只手环上他的背脊，嘴唇吻上了他的前额与脸颊。约有半柱香的功夫，展昭再也承受不住，腰身一紧，便尽数泄在了白玉堂手里。白玉堂大喜过望，迅捷把猫儿翻了个个儿，随即把手中粘液填入他后穴之中，抓来枕头垫在展昭小腹下，双手扶着对方细腰，挺身前进。  
只听得展昭微喘连连，背上渗出一层细汗，让白玉堂有些心疼。但自己实在是等不得了，只得一面控制速度，一面观察展昭的反应。  
随着他进入得愈来愈深，展昭开始不住地呻吟，但这种略带娇弱的声气反而令白玉堂欲罢不能，甚至多了一丝欺负小猫崽的邪恶欲望。他又把手探进展昭身下，握住了他的根子，自己另一只手抓紧了对方的颤动不已的腰身，再度挺身探索展昭的深处。  
展昭只感觉白玉堂那物越旋越深，令自己几乎承受不住，刺激得他眼睛里都渗出泪珠，他几乎是带着哭腔向白玉堂唤道：  
“不要……实在……受不住了……”  
白玉堂听到猫儿的娇喘与乞求，身子几乎炸裂开来，心里既怕弄疼弄伤了猫儿想要放过他，但又隐隐地想狠狠欺负他一回，正在纠结时，身下猛然感受到一点突出——就是此处了！白玉堂便照顾展昭放慢了速度，不再深入，只专心顶着他的那处凸起。同时温柔地揽起猫儿的腰身，轻轻说道：  
“猫儿别怕，马上就好了，我尽量不弄疼你，啊~”  
感觉到猫儿渐渐平静了一些，后穴也没那么紧致了，白玉堂再次加快了抽插，最后也尽数将精液泄了进去后，便慢慢退了出来，躺到展昭身边，从后面抱紧了他。看到展昭湿润的眼睫、脸颊上几道泪痕，顿时心疼后悔起来，臂弯又紧了紧。  
“猫儿，对不起，弄疼你了。”  
此刻展昭已经累到虚脱，那种疼不同于单纯的痛，又麻又痒，刺激得他全身发热；当白玉堂不断触动他体内敏感的地方时，更是欲仙欲死，眼前几次发黑，险些昏晕过去。如今只感觉到坚强有力的臂弯与胸膛暖着自己，展昭便渐渐忽略了疼痛，呼吸开始变得平稳，慢慢睡了过去。  
白玉堂将猫儿汗湿的黑发撩到一边，微微抬起头，望着展昭安静沉睡的模样，心里担忧放下了不少。

窗外秋意渐起，西风萧瑟。房内光线昏暗，仅余一支蜡烛闪着幽光。隐约可见地上歪倒的空酒坛，床帏后衣衫凌乱。身影清俊的二人同衾而眠，深深入梦，对外界逐渐深重的寒意与呼啸风声全然不觉。

夜半时分，白玉堂醒来，看猫儿犹睡在他怀里，呼吸安稳，遂伸手替他盖好被子。

猫儿，我爱你。

从今往后，生死与共。


End file.
